


Smile

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Every so often, Dean let his guard come down, allowed himself to feel  _comfortable_  and at  _ease_ , and— _if only for a moment or so_ , like he didn’t have what felt like the weight of the entire world resting heavily on his shoulders.

Every so often, Dean  _smiled_ , a true, and  _genuine_  smile— _the kind of smile that reached all the way up and crinkled the corners of his eyes_ , and it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things that Lucifer had seen for a very long time. 

( _Not that the fallen angel would ever admit that out loud—especially not when he was scarcely willing to admit it to himself, but it was true nonetheless._ _If there was ever any human in all of creation that could even come close to matching the devil’s definition of beauty, it was Dean._ ) 

And even more astounding than the hunter’s smile, was that every so often, through a particularly amusing remark, or— _on rarer occasions_ —a few unexpected words of praise, the Morningstar himself was the reason for it.

And sometimes,  _when he was positive that the Winchester wouldn’t notice_ , he allowed that smile to spark one of his own.


End file.
